I'll let you go Because I love you
by Tamtums
Summary: Santana let Brittany go. Neither Santana nor Brittany expected to meet each other after 8 years, especially when Brittany's marriage with Sam is at the brink of falling through. Love rekindled. First fanfic. May not be up to expectations. Enjoy! Please review !
1. Chapter 1

Tears trickled down her face, she grabbed onto her Cheerios skirt. Knuckles turned white from holding on, too tightly from what she thought could be saved. "You know this isn't working" Santana forced through her trembling lips. She her lips pressed onto Brittany's, she took in every moment from the kiss and hoped this would last forever.

"Why must everyone who cares leave me ? I .. I'm scared'" Brittany blurted out. Standing at the door, Santana barely turned her head and whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't - "

"Don't say you can't when you haven't even tried. We've been through shit to be together and you're saying we're over just like that? It's you that made me see the light and believe that I'm not stupid after all. When people say it too many times, I just start to believe. I felt that I'm stupid until you came into my life , that was when I decided that you'll be my best friend. And when we became girlfriends, I really thought I've chosen such a wonderful girl. I guess I've been stupid all along, to think that you'll be mine forever ..." Brittany screamed, crying.

"Hope you'll find someone who loves you more than I do." Santana walked down the halls of McKinley, hoping Brittany would someday forget her.


	2. Chapter 2 Marriage Counsellor

Chapter 2

Brittany's Pov

"It's time to let go." Quinn looked at me in the eye, trying to read what's in my mind.

"No. My relationship with Sam is fine."

"You've got to face it. Sam's been neglecting you and Little Arthur. You guys can't go on like this."

I held back tears that was threatening to spill over any moment. Quinn handed me a card, with the name 'MERCEDES, THE PERFECT MARRIAGE COUNSELLOR' printed boldly on it.

I looked her in the eye, trying to keep back from screaming. "NO IT'S NOT FINE. I've lost Santana. I'm not letting it happen to me again."

"It's up to you. I can't make you do anything you don't want to." Quinn whispered, clearly afraid to agitate the blonde even more. With that, she stood up and patted Brittany's shoulder before walking out the door.

Santana's Pov

"SANTANA!"

I turned around and saw Mercedes waving to me down the hall. I groaned, annoyed at the fact that its lunch and I have to face that Diva.

"I have an appointment later and uh... I have a date with Sam." Mercedes bashfully said, "Will you please take over me ?"

"Sure." I groaned, reluctant to help her. What am I supposed to say when she's my boss ?

I walked over to the canteen and heard the sweetest voice ever. That voice rang in my ears, it seems familiar but I can't remember who does it belong to. I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw no one standing there. I looked at my watch and realized that its 10 minutes to my appointment.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late." I hurried back to the office and saw the girl who once heart was broken by me...


	3. Chapter 3 The Meet-up

Chap 3

Brittany's Pov

I heard the door open and there stood the most beautiful woman I've met. It's been 8 years since we've last seen each other.

"B.. B .. Bri.. Brittany?" Santana stuttered.

Sensing her shock, I replied as cheerfully as I could, even though I'm nervous to the core. "Hey Santana ! Its been a long time !" I walked over and enveloped her in a hug. She was as stiff as a rock.

Santana's Pov

I stood there rooted to the ground. I never did expect to see Brittany again after that breakup. Especially not in such a place here.

"B.. B.. Bri.. Brittany?" I stuttered and just stared blankly at her. She walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't have the time to react or say anything before she pulled away.

"What are you doing here ?" Brittany asked, obviously trying to strike a conversation. I blinked my eyes and realized I've been staring at her boobs for a bit too long.

"Oh uh I'm one of the counsellors here. What about you ? What are you doing here?" I asked trying to not feel awkward and stopping myself from staring at her boobs.

"I've got an appointment with Mercedes? But apparently ..." Brittany drifted off and stared at Clark's name tag, "Clark over here told me that someone else is taking over ..."

"That's me I guess" I said smiling. I led her down the hall and asked her to sit down infront of my desk.

Brittany's Pov

I realized that Santana's been staring at my boobs a little too long, which means either she's crazy or interested in me. I hope that it's the latter though.

I followed Santana down the hall way and was asked to sit infront of this desk full of photo frames after entering a room.

I looked around the room and saw that Santana's colour preference and style hasn't changed a bit. It's still the same old dark colours and flowery pattern.

I looked over at Santana and she was looking through my particulars. She's so cute when she's concentrating. She sticks out her tongue a little and frowns every now and then. Her skin is still tan like when we dated. Nothing much had changed, and I'm glad for that. I'm so going to be friends with her again.

"So..." I broke the silence and she looked up at me, smiling and said "Brittany, you've got a 4 year old son?"

"Yeah and he's my husband's son" Upon hearing that, that smile on her face became a sad frown. I could see the sadness in her eyes and instantly I regretted what I've said.

"Oh. So what are you here for ?"

I recounted my story to Santana and she just nodded, smiling and frowning at different parts of the story. It felt so natural to talk to her, i didn't need to worry about anything.

"This is pretty easy to solve. Sam's been neglecting you so you can opt for a divorce or possibly work things out with him. I would however suggest that you think everything through, either way, there will be the good and bad side."

I nodded and asked Santana if she would like to have coffee with me to catch up with each other. We decided on a Tuesday at Starbucks, I do hope that we'll become best friends again...


	4. Chapter 4 The Meet-up

Santana's Pov

"Santana, thank you so much for taking over my appointment. I really had a great time with Sam." Mercedes then proceeded to hug me but I gently pushed her off, "Im a lesbian, but not interested in you." I said with a playful smirk. I walked away and realized its almost time for me to meet Brittany at Starbucks.

Suddenly my heart just started thumping and I started worrying about the what ifs. Sure I'm still in love with her but what if she's not feeling the same towards me?

Brittany's Pov

I've been waiting forever to meet Santana. Ever since we met again, my whole mind was filled with her images. Her smile, her laugh, her brown eyes, everything about her is just perfect.

"Mummy?" Arthur looked up and stared at me with those grey eyes, just like Sam's.

"Yes baby?" I replied with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"You know Aunt San that I always tell you about ?"

Arthur nodded, bobbing his little head up and down.

"We're meeting her today." I said, eyes drifting off to the Latina who was just across us.

She looked so beautiful, those dark brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I stood there and just stared at her, until she disappeared into the cafe.

"Come on." I pulled Arthur along into the cafe and sat down in front of Santana. She's bouncing her head to the beat of the music that's coming from her headphones.

"Santana." I said. She seemed oblivious to Arthur and my presence. "SANTANA!" I shouted. She jumped and looked up, ready to yell at that person that shouted at her. When she realized that it was just me, she smiled and put down her earphones.

"Hey Brittany," she looked down at Arthur "are you Arthur?"

Arthur nodded excitedly, happy to be acknowledged.

"Aren't you a cutie? Why not let Aunt San buy you a hot choco? What do you say?" Arthur's bouncing on his seat by now, Santana gave me a look and I nodded at her.

Holding out her hand, Santana held onto Arthur's hand. "Brittany, you want anything ?"

I just stared at her, admiring her face and slowly looked down - "Brittany?" Santana said waving in my face disrupting my thoughts. "Oh. Okay."

"What?" Santana looked at me with a confused face.

"I mean I'll take anything that you buy." I said with a smile, hoping that would ease the awkward tension.

"Sure..." Santana turned around and walked away. I let out a sigh and just smiled to myself. How does she manage to mesmerize me after so long ?

Santana's Pov

"What?" I looked at the blonde with a confused face.

"I mean I'll take anything that you buy."

"Sure..."

I took Arthur's hand and walked towards the counter. I ordered two hot chocos and a Caramel Coffee ice blended since I remember how Brittany hates the taste of coffee.

We returned to the table and I saw Brittany staring at her phone, tearing a little. I put down the tray and sat by her side, patting her back "What's wrong Brittany?"

Brittany sniffed and started crying onto my shoulder, Arthur looked at me with a worried face "Why is mummy crying ?"

"It's okay Arthur" I said with a smile and handed him my iPad "Here play with this."

"Brittany, are you okay."

"S.. Sam. He wants a divorce. And he w... wants the custody of Arthur."

Rage boiled in my veins, how can he do this to Brittany? He barely took care of Arthur and now he wants Arthur to follow him ?

"Brittany. I'll help you out, don't worry."

"Thanks Santana. You're the best." Brittany smiled at me, I took a napkins and wiped off the tears


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

Brittany's Pov

Santana wiped off my tears.. does that mean anything ?

"Sorry for ruining this meet up." I said with a small smile "anyway, what have you been doing for the past few years?"

Santana told me about her few relationships that didn't work out and how Mercedes became her boss.

"How about you Britt?" I smiled at the nickname she used to call me. I guess she's getting comfortable with my presence.

"After you left, I dated Sam and after we graduated from college, we got married. And here we are in this awful situation."

I could see the latina's sadness in her eyes.

"But don't worry, I'm sure with you help I can get through this." I said with a megawatt smile, trying to liven up the mood.

"So... I was wandering if you would want to take a walk in the park, I've bought bread ? We can feed the ducks." Santana looked at me with a timid smile.

"Sure San. Anything I do with you would be fun. So why not?"

Santana drove us to the park, Arthur jumped off his car seat the moment Santana parked her car.

"Arthur, be careful !" I shouted after him.

"Let him play Britt." She said, "Remember the first time we came here ?"

"Yeah.. Our first kiss..." I replied, reminiscing the times we had together.

Santana giggled and looked at me "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be best friends like before?"

Hearing that made me happier than I can ever be, I linked my pinkies with Santana "My best friend" I said holding up our linked pinkies.

She smiled brightly and continued walking, swing our arms. BEST DAY EVER.

Santana's Pov

Brittany linked my pinky with hers, I instantly knew her answer. "My best friend."

I smiled and couldn't contain my excitement. I swing our arms and walked towards the lake. I took out the bread from my bag and handed

It to Brittany. "Here."

"Thanks Sanny." She gave me a hug and ran near the lake, with Arthur running behind her.

Seeing Brittany so happy just makes my day. Her child like innocence is what I love about her, the kindness in her heart is something no one else have. She forgave me even though I broke her heart and hurt her deeply, it may have been forgotten but the scar remains. After her divorce with Sam is done, I'm going to make things right with her.

"San?" I looked up and saw Brittany, "sorry... Can we go now ? Arthur's tired."

"Okay, lets go back. I'll give you a ride back since you didn't drive your car."

I drove Brittany and her son home. Brittany invited me into her house and surprisingly, I saw a picture of us on the cupboard and another picture of Sam and her beside it.

I stood there, looking at the picture and smiled.

Brittany's Pov

I saw Santana staring at out picture. It gave me hope, I still love her after so long. I want her to be mine again, after my divorce with Sam, I'm so going to make her mine again.

"San.." She turned around with a shock look, "yes?"

"Want to sit down and have a talk?"

I followed Brittany into the living room and sat next to her. It was comfortable silence for a few minutes until she broke it.

"I still don't understand why you left me in high school." Brittany said with sadness.

"I knew I was going to hurt you very badly, but I still made the choice to leave you. It's not because I don't love you, I did and I still do. I just felt that nothing is working. I can only go home on the weekends and things just aren't the same." Brittany looked at me the way she did when I broke up with her, tears trickling down her face.

"I'm sorry... I know I've hurt you too deeply. I don't deserve forgiveness. But I do hope you will forgive me, I still love you. I - " Before I can finish my sentence, Brittany pressed her lips against mine.

Brittany's Pov

"I'm sorry... I know I've hurt you too deeply. I don't deserve forgiveness. But I do hope you will forgive me, I still love you. I - "

Before she could finish her sentence, I pressed my lips against mine. I've been wanting to do it for the whole time. Santana tensed up then melted into the kiss. I smiled and pulled away, slowly opening my eyes. I see Santana sitting there with smile as wide as mine. "I love you too."

"What the" we turned around and saw Sam standing at the door with a shock on his face. This isn't going to turn out well.


	6. Chapter 6 Moving In

Santana's Pov

"What are you guys doing ?" Sam shouted, face full of rage.

"What do you think we're doing? You have a mistress outside and you think Brittany doesn't know it ? She may not know who is it but I do and - "

"What?" Brittany cut me off, "You've know who is it all along and you're not planning on telling me."

"Britt, listen, I was planning on telling you just now before that man came in."

Then I turned to Sam and hissed through my teeth "You left Arthur alone with Britt and you want him all to yourself now eh? You think you can just take him away like that ?"

I walked closer to him and looked at him in the eye "You think Quinn wouldn't have told me about you and Mercedes ? You're wrong. Everything is clear now and Brittany's getting a divorce and that's that. Arthur's coming with us."

"Britt, pack up and carry Arthur down. You're staying at my house." I dragged Brittany upstairs and gave Sam a death glare ,"Don't you dare hurt Brittany anymore. You know where I'm from? Lima Heights Al lado , no tengo miedo de matar." *

Brittany's Pov

Santana dragged me up the stairs and asked me to pack my stuff and Arthur's. I heard her say something to Sam in Spanish, but I couldn't understand a thing.

After packing, Santana drove me and Arthur to her house and cleaned up her guest room. "You can sleep here tonight with Arthur."

"Thanks San." I said with a big smile.

"Will you tell me how you know it's Mercedes?"

"After dinner."

Santana's Pov

"Arthur's asleep, will you tell me how you know now?"

I saw the desperation in Brittany's eyes and said "I've actually seen Sam a few times and I thought that it was all a coincidence that Sam is your husband's name and Mercedes boyfriend's name. But I realized the truth when I saw you family portrait next to our picture."

"Oh. Will you be with me next week when I sign the divorce papers?"

"Of course I'll be there. Don't worry. It's late Britt, go and sleep."

"Night San." She gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. My face immediately reddens up, why do I still blush when she kisses me ?

Brittany's Pov

I stood up and gave Santana a tight hug and decided to kiss her on the cheek.

I see her cheeks redden up and giggled. I'm so happy I can still make her blush after so long.

I lay in my bed and thought about how life would be after the divorce. I want Santana to be mine again, I'll do anything to get her.

* * *

Hey Guys! Please feel free to review how you would want Brittany and Santana's love should rekindle ! And sorry that this chapter is so short !


	7. Chapter 7 The date

Brittany's Pov

"Ms Pierce, Mr Evans, if you would sign here, the both of you would be legally divorced. As for Arthur's custody, it will be given to Ms Pierce."

I held the pen in my hand and held Santana's hand in the other. She gave me a reassuring squeeze and I signed the papers.

Santana's Pov

I gave Brittany's a firm squeeze, I made sure she knows I'm here for her.

Brittany signed the papers and looked at me. I gave her a soft smile. I could see the reluctance in Sam to sign the papers. When he finally signed it, I smiled. It's time I made things right with Brittany.

I linked pinkies with Brittany as we walked out of the office. "Britt, will you.." I bit my lower lip in nervousness " will you go on a date with me tonight ?"

Brittany squealed in delight and engulfed me in a tight hug "YES! OF COURSE!"

I laughed at Brittany's cuteness and walked down the hall, out of the law firm.

_Four hours later ..._

Santana's Pov

"Rachel, I'm heading out for a date with Brittany later. Come help me with my hair !"

"What? You didn't tell me that you met Brittany, you never tell me anything."

"Well, you don't need to know."

"No fair."

"Whatever. I wants to gets my hair curled. Now."

Brittany's Pov

"Quinn, help, help, help!"

"What. What. What."

"What should I wear?" I fumbled through my drawer and I just can't make up my mind.

"Wear something casual. But sexy enough to make Santana drool." Quinn told me with a smirk.

"Great idea ..." I took a jean shorts and a spaghetti strap top, "lets hope this will work."

"Britt, its time to go!"

I walked out of my room and saw the most beautiful sight ever, I felt my cheeks heat up and the next thing I know, everything went black.

Santana's Pov

I saw Brittany standing there in a jean shorts that shows off toned legs and spaghetti strap top that shows off her milky skin. I was about to compliment her when she fell to the floor.

"OH MY GOD. Britt are you okay?"

She opened eyes slowly and when se realized that she has fainted, she stood up and turned as red as a tomato.

"Lets go" I held out my pinky and The blonde took it before turning behind. "Quinn, are you sure you and Rachel can take care of Arthur?"

"Sure we can, go ahead and have a fun time." Quinn replied with a smile.

I'm so going to make tonight the best night ever of Brittany's life.

"Come on Britt." I led Brittany to my car and opened the car door for her. She smiled and mouthed me a thank you, she's just so adorable.

Brittany's Pov

I linked pinkies with Santana as she drove, she looks so beautiful tonight, I don't even know how to describe it.

The minute we arrived at the restaurant, Santana immediately got off the car and opened the for me. Its all this sweet gestures that the Latina does that make me fall in love with her more and more everyday.

"Table for 2 please." Santana said with a beaming smile, her smile could brighten up the whole restaurant.

"Right this way ladies."

We were directed to a window seat, Santana pulled pita chair for me. I could feel the sincerity in Santana.

_After dinner ..._

Santana's Pov

"Britt, do you want to take a walk in the park with me?"

"Lets go" Brittany held my pinky with hers and we made out way to the park. I've planned to sing her a song and ask her to be my girlfriend. I'm feeling so nervous now, I don't even know if I can do it. We reached a bench and asked Brittany to sit down, I stood in front of her and started singing the same song I did 9 years ago..

Brittany's Pov

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

My heart immediately melted, tears welled up in my eyes. All I could see is how Santana is sincere when she sings.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.  
And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

By now, tears were rolling down my cheek. I smiled so widely and opened my mouth to sing the last chorus with Santana.

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before._

When the song ended I stood up and walked towards Santana. I held her by her hands and smiled, slowly I inched towards her and soon I felt her lips on mine. I felt her smile into the kiss and I knew my decision was right.

* * *

Hey guys ! This would be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel to this story. Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if this sorry sucked !


	8. Chapter 8

The sequel's out ! s/9678079/1/I-m-so-glad-I-chose-you


End file.
